leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Syndra/skórki i ciekawostki
Skórki Ciekawostki *Została zaprojektowana przez Meddler'a. *Głosu użyczyła Zuzanna Galia. **W angielskiej wersji językowej jej głosu udziela ta sama osoba, co , jednak nigdy się nie ujawniła i jest ona anonimowa. *Projektantem efektów na jej ekranie logowania był Anthony Possobon. * jest pierwszym bohaterem w Lidze, który potrafi manipulować stworami jak i neutralnymi potworami (za pomocą umiejętności ). *Sfery zmieniają kolor z niebieskiego na czerwony, gdy jest we wrogiej drużynie. **Jest ona jedną z pięciu bohaterów, u których widać te zmiany. Pozostała czwórka to: , , oraz . *Jeśli za pomocą uderzyła wroga przy użyciu , zadziałał na nim jego debuff. Ponadto jeśli rzuciła , odzyskiwała 10 many, a czas odnowienia tej umiejętności skracał się o 1 sekundę. * jest drugą z czterech mrocznych bohaterów Ionii. Pozostała trójka to , oraz . *Jej taniec jest wzorowany na choreografii do piosenki Hoot grupy [[wikipedia:pl:Girls' Generation|Girls' Generation (소녀시대: So Nyeo Shi Dae]], popularnej koreańskiej grupy muzycznej. *Była trzecim bohaterem mającym trudność ocenioną na 100, jednak spadła ona do 80. W chwili wydania jej trudność wynosiła 90. **Pierwszym bohaterem z trudnością 100 była , drugim , czwartym a piątym . *Jej umiejętności zyskują nowe efekty graficzne kiedy są rozwinięte na maksymalny poziom. *Jest drugim bohaterem, o którym mówi się, że może być wszechmocny (lub prawie). Pierwszym był . **Jednak podobnie jak , nadal jest poważnie ograniczona. **Innymi bardzo potężnymi obecnie bohaterami są oraz . Pierwszy z nich jest jednak ograniczony w fizycznym świecie Runeterry, a kosmiczny smok został zniewolony potężną, targoniańską magią. * może być zasilana siedmioma kulami, co być może jest odniesieniem do Dragon Balla, jako iż istnieje siedem Smoczych Kul. *Jest postacią która zaliczyła najniższe win rato (procent wygrywanych meczy) w historii gry - zaraz po wydaniu jej szanse na wygraną wynosiły około 27%. **Dla porównania, idealna wartość wynosi 50% - większość win ratio balansuje wokół tej liczby. **Było to spowodowane ogromną ilością błędów w tej Bohaterce oraz trudną mechaniką. *Początkowo jej miała dawać możliwość rzucania nie Stworami, a Bohaterami (tak samo jak Stworami obecnie). Zostało to jednak usunięte - szybko zrozumiano że umiejętność ta ma za dużo siły. *Lubi ciasto czekoladowe z polewą. *AB jest jej grupą krwi. *Jej hobby to szachy. Historia *Oryginalnie nazywała się Sym. *Jej rodzice nie władali magią, jednak nie wie ona zbyt wiele o historii swojej rodziny. *Zasadniczo jest ona przystosowana do przepływu magii - może ona przejawiać chęć posiadania siły, przez co kondensuje sfery surowej magii z powietrza. Jednakże nie rozumie w pełni swojego talentu i do tej pory nie dbała o jego poznanie. Jeśli chce posiąść swój pełny potencjał, będzie musiała zrozumieć siebie. *Jej hełm jest ioniański, lecz w przeciwieństwie do nakryć głowy innych ioniańskich charakterów, wierzchołki jej hełmu nie są skierowane do tyłu; posiada ona je na środku, co symbolizuje jej odrzucenie ograniczeń. Cytaty *Jest trzecim bohaterem mającym specjalny cytat podczas rozwijania umiejętności. Pierwszymi byli i . *Dzieli cytat z '' „Siłą woli.”''. Skórki * **Jest ubrana w czarny strój, jednak w grze jest on fioletowo-złoty. ***Na portrecie ma również rękawiczki bez zakrytych palców. **Wyglądem i nazwą przypomina Sindel z serii gier [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mortal_Kombat Mortal Kombat]. **Swoją umiejętnością manipulacji, przedmiotami i białymi włosami przypomina Ultimecię z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Final_Fantasy_VIII Final Fantasy VIII]. **Jej hełm przypomina hełm Midny z [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda:_Twilight_Princess The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]. ***Przypomina również "Mantle of Decorum", najwyższe ioniańskie odznaczenie, jednak w przeciwieństwie od niego nie lata on z tyłu głowy, a jest umieszczony na czole jako symbol władzy, podobnie jak korona. ***W swoich poprzednich projektach miała ona mieć Mantle of Decorum, jednak zostało ono usunięte, najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że byłoby to sprzeczne z tradycją - są one zarezerwowane dla szanowanych i zasłużonych członków ioniańskiej społeczności. * **Dzieli temat skórki z . **Jest pierwszą skórką kontrastującą z mroczną osobowością postaci. Drugą był , trzecią , a czwartą . **Jak widać tutaj, początkowo miała mieć odsłoniętą twarz. **Być może jest to z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie starszyzna objęła pieczę nad jej nauką i przez to stanęła po stronie dobra. Ta teoria opiera się na jej jasnych barwach, białych piórach i złotych kulach. Jej hełm przypomina słońce, symbol boskości, a na jej kulach widać wzory przypominające Mantle of Decorum. * **Dzieli temat skórki z . **Jak widać tutaj, zdaje się, że jej posiada inną animację znikania, jeśli zostaje użyta razem z inną umiejętnością. * **Jest odniesieniem do współczesnych francuskich kart do gry. **"Królowa Karo" reprezentuje Rachelę, żonę biblijnego Jakuba. **Dzieli temat skórki z , , oraz . * **Dzieli temat z , , , , , , , i . **Jej magiczne media to Multi. **Należy do 4 klasy Czarodziejek Gwiazd co jest nawiązaniem do jej wieku. ***4 klasę dzieli z Janną, są w podobnym wieku. Relacje *Chociaż ich drogi się różnią, i mają podobne cele. Oboje wierzą, że "równowaga", którą tak długo Ionia utrzymuje, musi runąć, aby ioniańczycy mogli w pełni realizować swój potencjał. W odpowiednich okolicznościach ich sojusz może przechylić szalę na ich stronę. *Przez pracę w ioniańskiej starszyźnie, jest rywalem . **Podobnie jak , która sama należy do starszyzny. *Sympatyzuje ona z . Intryguje ją jego moc, którą uzyskał, jednakże jest być może bardziej zainteresowany nią niż ona nim. Cała jego moc była zbadana i opisana, podczas gdy jej jest instynktowna. *Interesuje się oraz ciekawi ją, w jaki sposób dziecko jak ona mogło uzyskać taką moc. *Najprawdopodobniej myśli, że jest trochę śmieszny. Być może gdyby spotkała "słodszego" yordla, zaczęłaby widzieć jako godnego maga. Filmy leftthumb|left|480 pxthumb|left|480 px cs:Syndra/Galerie de:Syndra/Skins & Trivia en:Syndra/Skins es:Syndra/SkinsTrivia fr:Syndra/SkinsFaitsDivers ru:Синдра/SkinsTrivia sk:Syndra/SkinsTrivia Kategoria:Strony skórek i ciekawostek bohaterów